A deployable mast which is designed to connect two pieces of space equipment which are several meters apart is generally constituted by a plurality of mast segments which are stacked on one another and articulated to one another, and the deployment of which is motorized. Each mast segment is generally composed of a plurality of rigid beams articulated by hinges and blocked by locks. This type of mast has the disadvantage of needing the use of a motor for the deployment, and has the problem of a substantial weight, and of reliability of the articulations. In addition, since the beams are rigid, in the stored position the mast occupies a substantial space under the nose cone of a launcher. Since the space allocated to the deployable structures under the nose cone of a launcher is limited, it is important to reduce the space taken up by the mast when it is in the stored position, such that its surface area is optimized in the deployed position. Thus, the mast must have a ratio of deployed length to stacked volume which is as high as possible, whilst ensuring a low weight, as well as stability and rigidity of the mast in the deployed position which are great enough to be compatible with the space applications.